Werner Saalfeld
Hans-Werner Saalfeld, genannt Werner Saalfeld, ist ein geborener Konopka, sowie ein ehemaliger DDR-Flüchtling. Um mit seiner Vergangenheit abzuschließen, nahm er einst den Nachnamen seiner Frau Charlotte Saalfeld an und nannte sich fortan nur noch Werner. In Staffel 1 wurde er mehrfach Heinz-Werner genannt, wie z.B. von Maxim Klinker-Emden und Peter Mahler. Dabei schien es sich jedoch um Fehler zu handeln, da er bereits von seinem Bruder André Konopka, sowie von der Standesbeamtin Antonia Wiener, Hans-Werner genannt wurde. Da es sich dabei um weitaus zuverlässigere Quellen handelt, ist der Name Hans-Werner wohl der richtige. Eine Möglichkeit, warum er fälschlicherweise Heinz-Werner genannt worden sein hätte können ist, dass sein Umfeld in der ehemaligen DDR vielleicht tatsächlich glaubte, dass er so hieß. Mit Charlotte hat Werner einen Sohn, Robert Saalfeld, mit Doris van Norden hat er zwei Söhne, Moritz van Norden und Konstantin Riedmüller, mit Susanne Mahler hat er eine Tochter, Laura Saalfeld und mit Astrid Ostermeyer hat er auch eine Tochter, Sandra Zastrow. Mit Susan Newcombe hat er noch einen Sohn, William Newcombe. Er ist Direktor vom Fürstenhof. Werner Saalfeld war Bürgermeister und kämpfte vorerst mit dem neuen Amt gegen einer seiner neuen Feinde an. Friedrich Stahl. Schnell merkte er allerdings, dass er damit auch Charlotte schadet und das macht der Feine nicht. Der egozentrische Werner Saalfeld kennt kein Pardon: Wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat, setzt er alle Mittel ein, um es zu erreichen. Dabei lässt sich der risikofreudige Geschäftsmann nur allzu gern von hübschen Frauen beeinflussen. Doch auch der liebe Hotel-Direktor kann weinen. Dies sieht man vorallem als er vor den Trümmern seines Geliebten Hotels steht als Barbara von Heidenberg eine Bombe in das Hotel bringt oder seine Frau Poppy Saalfeld während einer Kreuzfahrt von einer Kokosnuss erschlagen wurde und an den Folgen stirbt. Aktuell ist Werner zum zweiten Mal mit Charlotte Saalfeld verheiratet. Dirk Galuba spielt Werner Saalfeld. Seinen ersten Auftritt hatte er in Folge 1. Auftritte Folgen *seit Folge 1 (26.09.2005) Specials *Weihnachten bei den Sonnbichlers (24.12.2010) Beziehungen thumb|280x280px|Werner und seine Noch-Ehefrau Charlotte Saalfeld Verwandte *Margot Konopka †, Großmutter **Luise Hofer †, Schwiegermutter **Ernst Hofer †, Schwiegervater **Helene Saalfeld †, Schwiegermutter (off.) **Ludwig Saalfeld †, Schwiegervater (off.) ***Ich ****Robert Saalfeld, Sohn ****Miriam Saalfeld †, Schwiegertochter *****Valentina Saalfeld, Enkeltochter *****Joshua Winter, Enkelsohn ****Eva Saalfeld, Schwiegertochter ****Moritz van Norden, Sohn ****Theresa Burger, Schwiegertochter ****Konstantin Riedmüller, Sohn ****Marlene Riedmüller, Schwiegertochter *****Miguel Riedmüller (Junior), Enkel ****William Newcombe, Sohn ****Rebecca Newcombe, Schwiegertochter ****Laura Saalfeld, Tochter ****Alexander Saalfeld, Stiefsohn & Schwiegersohn *****Hannah Saalfeld, Enkelin *****Peter Saalfeld, Enkel ****Sandra Zastrow, Tochter ****Lukas Zastrow, Schwiegersohn *****Anna Zastrow, Adoptiv-Enkelin ***André Konopka, Bruder ***Melli Konopka, Schwägerin ***Evelyn Konopka, Ex-Schwägerin ****Simon Konopka, Neffe *****Jasper-André Konopka, Großneffe ****Sabrina Heinemann †, Nichte ***Gottfried Saalfeld, Schwager (off.) ****Christoph Saalfeld, Neffe (off.) *****Viktor Saalfeld, Großneffe (off.) *****Boris Saalfeld, Großneffe (off.) *****Denise Saalfeld, Großnichte (off.) *****Annabelle Sullivan, Großnichte (off.) ***Beatrice Stahl †, Schwägerin ****Desirée Bramigk, Nichte ****David Hofer †, Neffe *****Tom Kessler, Großneffe ****Frederik Stahl †, Neffe ***Elisabeth Gruber †, Schwägerin (off.) ***Johann Gruber, Schwager (off.) ****Felix Saalfeld, Neffe (off.) ***Luise Preisinger †, Schwägerin (off.) ****Leonie Preisinger, Nichte (off.) ***Friedrich Stahl †, Schwager **Else Schweitzer, Schwiegermutter **Walter Schweitzer, Schwiegervater ***Natascha Schweitzer, Schwägerin Freunde * Hagen Lechner † (ehemalig) * Susan Newcombe (ehemalig) *Inge Klinker-Emden *Samia Bergmeister *Rainer Saremba *Evelyn Konopka *Astrid Ostermeyer *Alfred Diehmel *Natascha Schweitzer Bekannte thumb|280x280px|Werner und sein ehemaliger Stiefsohn Ben Sponheim *Peter Mahler † *Ludwig Saalfeld † *Hildegard Sonnbichler *Alfons Sonnbichler *Madeleine Zellweger *Mireille *Marie Bruckner *Katharina Klinker-Emden *Siggi Meyser *Lars Hoffmann † *Margarete Reichenbach *Marcel van Houweninge † *Natalie Hoffmann *Jonas Dammann *Leonie Preisinger *Gregor Bergmeister *Bernhard Meyer *Viktoria Tarrasch *Rosi Zwick *Alois Pachmeyer *Leon Szepanski *Emma Saalfeld *Ben Sponheim *Felix Saalfeld *Elisabeth Gruber † *Joshua Obote † *Maria Höfl-Riesch *Helga Hölzl *Rosalie Engel *Cordula van Dering *Nils Heinemann *Joseph Hartmann *Fanny Schönbauer *Michael Niederbühl *Konrad Blumenthal *Harry Lugauer *Felicitas Strehle *Gustl Moosburger *Lena Zastrow *Jacob Krendlinger *Jasper Steenkamp *Mandy Meier *Isabell Kaiser-Wollbach † *Leonard Stahl *Patrizia Dietrich † *Lilly Hagendorf *Birte Naumann *Bert von Kramm *Sebastian Wegener *Estefania Márquez † *Luisa Wegener *Arwed von Hasselrode *Clara Lechner *Melli Konopka *Gottfried Saalfeld *Boris Saalfeld *Tina Kessler *Ella Kessler *Rebecca Newcombe *Viktor Saalfeld *Vinzenz Rimpel *Astrid Westkamp *Alicia Lindbergh *Romy Ehrlinger *Paul Lindbergh *Fabien Liebertz *Jessica Bronckhorst *Magda Mittermeier *Erwin von Heidenberg *Joe Möller *Annabelle Sullivan *Anna Lindbergh *Cassie *Denise Saalfeld *Wolfgang Schwab *Cornelia von Bittner *Gernot Liebschaften *Susan Newcombe, Ex-Affäre & One-Night-Stand *Charlotte Saalfeld, Noch-Ehefrau (2x) *Susanne Mahler †, Ex-Affäre *Birgit Claasen, One-Night-Stand *Cora Franke, Ex-Affäre *Barbara von Heidenberg †, Ex-Frau (2x) *Nora Dammann, One-Night-Stand *Fiona Marquardt †, Ex-Affäre *Helga Hölzl, Ex-Flirt *Astrid Ostermeyer, One-Night-Stand *Jenny von Liechtenberg, Ex-Affäre *Doris van Norden, Ex-Frau *Sina Flock, Ex-Flirt *Poppy Saalfeld †, Ehefrau *Saskia Hanke, One-Night Stand Kinder *Alexander Saalfeld, Stiefsohn (mit Charlotte Saalfeld) *Robert Saalfeld, Sohn (mit Charlotte Saalfeld) *Laura Saalfeld, Tochter (mit Susanne Mahler) *Moritz van Norden, Sohn (mit Doris van Norden) *Konstantin Riedmüller, Sohn (mit Doris van Norden) *Sandra Zastrow, Tochter (mit Astrid Ostermeyer) *William Newcombe, Sohn (mit Susan Newcombe) Feinde *Hagen Lechner † *Cora Franke *Bruno Matysiak *Andreas Wagner † *Maxim Klinker-Emden *Barbara von Heidenberg † *Andy Zacher † *Paul Wielander † *Cosima Saalfeld † *Götz Zastrow † *Alain Briand † *Ferdinand Schäffer *Kristin Nörtlinger *Doris van Norden *Sina Flock *Friedrich Stahl † *Beatrice Stahl † *Alfredo Morales-Diaz *Christoph Saalfeld *Susan Newcombe *Xenia Saalfeld † Kriminalität Morde * Wachmann, stieß ihn bei seiner Flucht aus der DDR, während eines Kampfes, versehentlich vom Balkon Mordversuche * Barbara von Heidenberg †, versuchte sie mit einem Kissen zu ersticken (als sie Sylvia Wielander war) + wollte sie erschießen Sonstiges * deckte Hagen Lechner bei einem Mord * bot Madeleine Zellweger Geld an, dass sie Joshua Winter abtreibt * Erpressungsversuch an Cosima Saalfeld * schoss mit einem Gewehr neben Charlotte Saalfeld, um sie glauben zu lassen, Friedrich Stahl hätte sie umbringen wollen (wollte sie aber nicht treffen) * fälschte mithilfe seines Bruders André Konopka die Unterschrift von Xenia Saalfeld und somit den Verkauf von deren 10 % Fürstenhofanteilen an ihn Geschichte Privatleben Werner war über 40 Jahre lang mit Charlotte Saalfeld, der Erbin des Fürstenhofs zusammen, davon mehr als 35 Jahre verheiratet. Er trägt ihren Nachnamen. Mit ihr hat er den gemeinsamen Sohn Robert Saalfeld. Außerdem erfährt er nach vielen Jahren, dass Alexander nicht sein leiblicher Sohn ist, sondern der von Charlotte und Alfons Sonnbichler, mit dem sie vor Werner eine Beziehung hatte und von dem sie schließlich schwanger wurde. Heute verbindet Werner und Charlotte eine enge Vertrautheit und Freundschaft, wobei Werner sich nie von Charlotte lösen konnte und immer noch "heimlich" in sie verliebt ist. Deshalb war seine damalige Frau Doris van Norden oft eifersüchtig. Zuletzt war er mit Poppy Saalfeld verheiratet. Diese Beziehung drohte zu zerbrechen, da Poppy schwanger von Michael Niederbühl war. Werner verzieh ihr den Seitensprung letztlich, jedoch starb das Kind noch vor der Geburt. Die Beziehung zwischen Poppy und Werner endete schließlich, als Poppy, bei einem gemeinsamen Urlaub mit ihrer Mutter Else Schweitzer, eine Kokosnuss tödlich am Kopf traf. Nach vielen Jahren ist Werner wieder mit seiner großen Liebe Charlotte verheiratet. Staffel 1 In Folge 1, feiert Werner, zusammen mit Charlotte, seinen 34. Hochzeitstag. Alles scheint in bester Ordnung, doch Charlotte ahnt nicht, dass Werner, seit Jahren, mit ihrer vermeintlich besten Freundin, Cora Franke, eine Affäre hat. Als plötzlich die junge Laura Mahler am Fürstenhof auftaucht, findet Werner heraus, dass sie die Tochter seiner Jugendliebe, Susanne Mahler, ist. Mithilfe eines Gentests findet Werner heraus, dass er der Vater von Laura ist, erzählt dies jedoch Laura nicht, da diese sehr an ihrem Ziehvater, Peter Mahler, hängt. Als dieser schließlich, in Folge 32, am Fürstenhof auftaucht, erfährt er, dass Peter Mahler für ihn 8 Jahre im DDR-Gefängnis gesessen hat. Auf Werners Flucht aus der DDR hat er Geld gestohlen und versehentlich einen Wachmann vom Balkon gestoßen. Peter Mahler hat eine Zeugenaussage von Werners Fluchthelfer, in welcher dieser sagt, Werner habe den Wachmann ermordet. Laura kann ihren Ziehvater überzeugen, das Geständnis nicht an die Polizei weiterzugeben, jedoch weiß das Cora Franke nicht, welche Peter Mahler schließlich vom Stallburschen Andreas Wagner in Folge 93 ermorden lässt. Von Maxim Klinker-Emden lässt sie sich die Kopie des Geständnisses stehlen und gibt sie an Werner weiter, welcher nicht ahnt, dass Cora sich selbst eine Kopie hat machen lassen. Währenddessen bekommt Werners Frau Charlotte eine Schockdiagnose: Sie hat wieder Brustkrebs. Zunächst vertraut sie sich nur ihrer vermeintlichen Freundin Cora an, welche es schließlich Werner erzählt. Am Ende gelingt es ihm zusammen mit Charlotte und Alfons Cora zu überführen, welche auch Andreas Wagner ermordet hat. Werner, Charlotte und Alfons bereiten eine Falle für Cora vor. Cora will Charlotte mit Schlaftabletten vergiften und mischt ihr die Tabletten in den Tee, den Alfons ihr nach oben hinaufbringt. Als Cora dann zu Charlotte in die Wohnung geht, nimmt Cora an, dass Charlotte den von ihr vergifteten Tee getrunken hat und gesteht ihr ihre Verbrechen. Doch dann passiert etwas unerwartetes. Alfons und Werner stürmen hinein. Cora hat bemerkt, dass sie reingelegt wurde und zückt ihre Waffe hervor und schießt Werner nieder. Anschließend wird Cora verhaftet, als Robert und Hildegard ihre Flucht verhinderten. Charlotte will nach der Sache mit Cora nach Afrika fliegen. Wenig später stürzt das Flugzeug ab und Charlotte wird danach für tot erklärt. Werner lernt inzwischen eine neue Frau kennen: Barbara von Heidenberg. Als sie in Folge 295 heiraten wollen, taucht Charlotte in der Kirche auf. Die Hochzeit fällt deshalb aus. Staffel 2 In Folge 475 erfährt Werner, dass Barbara hinter der Entführung von Felix Tarrasch steckt und Barbara bittet ihn zu einem Gespräch am Sprießlerberg. Robert und Miriam ahnen bereits, dass Werner in Gefahr ist und machen sich auf den Weg dort hin. Auf dem Berg gesteht sie Werner den Mord an ihren Ehemann und die Entführung. Barbara bittet ihn ihr zu verzeihen und sie nicht an die Polizei zu verraten. Als er mehrfach ablehnt, schlägt sie ihn mit einem Stein nieder. Auch Miriam versucht sie in den Abgrund zu stoßen. Am Ende hängt Barbara vor dem Abgrund. Robert kommt herbeigeeilt und kann Miriam retten. Als Werner Barbara hochziehen will, lässt sie jedoch absichtlich los und fällt in den tiefen Abgrund. Staffel 3 In Folge 522, will Bürgermeister Alois Pachmeyer Werner ein Grundstück, in der Nähe des Fürstenhofs, abkaufen, um dort einen Hubschrauberlandeplatz bauen zu lassen. Pachmeyer macht ihm ein Pilzomelette, trotzdem lehnt Werner entschieden ab. Als Alfons Sonnbichler Pachmeyer fragt, welche Pilze er ihm serviert hat, zeigt dieser ihm die übriggebliebenen Pilze. Alfons entdeckt dort die hochgiftigen Pantherpilze. Als Dr. Gregor Bergmeister und dessen Freundin, Leonie Preisinger, das mitbekommen, suchen sie Werner und können ihn letztlich im Pferdestall finden und retten. In Folge 529, spricht Werner, mit Joshua Obote, über Charlotte, da dieser, aufgrund von Charlottes Hilfsprojekten in Afrika, wieder Kontakt mit ihr hatte. Charlotte blockt jeden Kontakt zu Werner ab, deshalb schlägt Joshua ihm vor, sie persönlich zu besuchen und verspricht ihm, Charlotte von Werners Sehnsucht zu erzählen. Staffel 4 In der vierten Staffel, lernt er Sylvia Wielander kennen. Er ist schockiert, da sie genauso wie seine scheinbar verstorbene Frau Barbara von Heidenberg aussieht. Sylvia hingegen versteht gar nicht worüber er redet und erklärt ihm, dass sie Sylvia und nicht Barbara ist. Werner will ihr jedoch keinen Glauben schenken. Auch Felix Saalfeld und Alfons Sonnbichler glauben, dass Sylvia Barbara ist. Felix will einen Gentest machen lassen und sucht zusammen mit Rosalie Engel und Emma Strobl im Weinkeller nach einem Haar von Barbara. Tatsächlich finden sie eins, doch der Gentest fällt negativ aus. Werner hingegen ist mittlerweile überzeugt, dass Sylvia nicht Barbara ist und die beiden werden ein Paar. Irgendwann kommt Sylvias Ehemann Paul Wielander an den Fürstenhof und will Sylvia zurückgewinnen. Mit Werner steht ihm ein harter Konkurrent im Weg, sodass er ihn einmal fast mit einem herabfallenden Blumentopf erschlagen hatte. Im Bräustüberl erzählt er Sylvia dann die Wahrheit und, dass sie Barbara von Heidenberg ist. Sylvia läuft panisch davon und glaubt Paul nicht. Im Wald kommt es zu einem Showdown. Paul ist bessesen von ihr und will sie zurück. Als Ben Sponheim und André Konopka eingreifen, wird Paul von der Polizei verhaftet. Später wird noch ein Gentest gemacht, welcher dann beweist, dass Sylvia Barbara ist. Werner wird später von Barbara in Albträumen gequält und hält es nicht mehr länger mit Sylvia aus, da er Angst hat, dass Sylvia wieder zu Barbara werden könnte und ihn ermorden würde. Deshalb versuchter sie mit einem Kissen zu ersticken, was aber scheitert, als Sylvia aufwacht. Um endlich klaren Tischen zu mschen, führt Werner Sylvia zum Sprießlerberg, wo Barbara ihn einst umbringen wollte. Dort bekommt er einen Herzinfarkt und wird ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert. Er glaubt dann, dass Sylvia zwar biologisch immer noch Barbara ist, aber psychisch ein ganz anderer Mensch ist. Doch dann ändert Sylvia ihre Haarfarbe in schwarz. Werner ist anfangs schockiert, doch dann gewöhnt er sich schließlich daran. Werner und Sylvia planen ihre Hochzeit. Währenddessen erinnert sich Sylvia langsam an Barbaras Taten. Kurz vor der Hochzeit, erscheint Barbara Sylvia im Traum und kündigt an sich an Werner rächen zu wollen. Sylvia überlegt die Hochzeit ausfallen zu lassen, doch dann dringt Barbaras Bosheit wieder in ihr hoch. Wener aber merkt nicht, dass er nicht Sylvia, sondern in Wirklichkeit Barbara heiratet. Später erinnert sich Barbara wieder an ihr altes Leben und will sich an Werner rächen. Sie telefoniert mit Claudius Kohler, der ihr ein Gift besorgt. Barbara mischt Werner daraufhin immer diese Tropfen ins Essen, welche Symptome einer Demenz herbeirufen. Anschließend will sie Werner in die Psychatrie bringen und den Fürstenhof erben. Auch André erfährt bald davon, dass Sylvia wieder Barbara ist und Barbara weiht ihn in ihren Plan ein. Als die Dosis schließlich zu hoch wird, will Wener sogar Selbstmord am See begehen, da er immer demeter wird. Er wird jedoch von Emma dazu abgehalten und zur Vernunft gebracht. In Emma sieht er später auch Laura. Als Emma dahinter kommt, dass Barbara Werner vergiften will und ein Fläschchen in ihrer Tasche findet, glaubt sie schließlich, dass Barbara wieder böse geworden ist. Am Ende entführt Barbara Emma und Felix , welche von ihrer wahren Identität erfahren haben. André will jedoch nicht länger bei ihrem Plan mitmachen und vernichtet das Fläschchen mit dem Gift und Werner bekommt nur Wasser. Anschließend wird Barbara verhaftet. Staffel 5 In Folge 954 erfährt Werner, dass Sandra seine Tochter ist. Sandra gibt Werner nach dessen Avancen eine Ohrfeige und offenbart Lukas ihre Nöte. Er reagiert mitfühlend. Sandra ist entschlossen, Werner niemals die Wahrheit zu sagen, denn diesen Mann will sie nicht als Vater. Als Astrid davon erfährt, verpasst auch sie Werner eine Backpfeife. Von André erfährt der verwirrte Werner schließlich, was dahintersteckt: Sandra ist seine Tochter! Werner ist geschockt und versucht die Scharte wieder auszuwetzen, indem er Sandra und ihre Mutter zum Entschuldigungsessen einlädt. Dabei entspannt sich die Stimmung zwischen Werner und Sandra – aber Astrid fühlt sich so außen vor, dass sie schließlich das Weite sucht. Kurz nach der Hochzeit von Sandra und Lukas erhält Robert schlechte Nachrichten: seine Frau Miriam könnte ihr gemeinsames Kind verlieren. Er eilt nach Paris um ihr beizustehen. Werner und Charlotte wollen ihm tags darauf nachreisen. Da trifft die Schreckensnachricht ein: Miriam hat Valentinas Geburt nicht überlebt. Staffel 6 Werner und Charlotte stehen Robert in seiner Trauer um Miriam bei. Gleichzeitig sind sie auch als Grosseltern gefordert, denn Robert gibt seiner Tochter die Schuld am Tod seiner Frau und will nichts mit ihr zu tun haben. Als Robert endlich soweit ist, sein Kind auf den Arm zu nehmen, beginnen die Intrigen Barbara von Heidenbergs. Staffel 7 Werner erfährt nach mehreren Jahrzehnten, dass er mit Doris van Norden Zwillingssöhne hat: Moritz und Konstantin. Staffel 8 Von Folge 1622 bis Folge 1627 steht der Fürstenhof unter Quarantäre. Doris kann nicht fassen, dass ihre Hochzeit wegen des Virus' im letzten Moment geplatzt ist. Doch schnell wird klar: Die "Fürstenhof"-Quarantäne ist bitterer Ernst. Niemand darf hinein oder hinaus. Was ist das für ein Virus? Und wer kann sich angesteckt haben? Alexander und Elena realisieren, dass sie Isabell sehr nah gekommen sind. Alexander entscheidet sich, sich lieber von den anderen zu separieren. Eine gute Entscheidung, denn kurz darauf erreicht den "Fürstenhof" eine böse Nachricht. Die Nachricht vom Tod der infizierten Ärztin Isabell löst große Betroffenheit aus. Den Eingeschlossenen ist klar: Sie schweben alle in Lebensgefahr! Alexander, der als Letzter engen Kontakt mit der Ärztin hatte, hält sich für stark gefährdet, und wird deswegen von Michael besonders betreut. Alfons, Charlotte und Werner machen sich ebenfalls große Sorgen um Alexander. Michael versorgt Alexander so gut es geht. Werner und Charlotte sind zutiefst entsetzt, als sie von Alexanders Infizierung erfahren. Sie dürfen nun nicht mehr zu ihm. Doch es gibt Hoffnung: In Marlenes Blut befinden sich Antikörper, die sie gegen das Milung-Fieber immun machen. Damit kann die Pharmafirma mit größerem Erfolg an einem Gegenmittel arbeiten. Das Hotel bleibt vom Krisenstab weiterhin abgeriegelt. Als Pachmeyer Marlene die Probe wieder abnehmen will, ist sie schnell genug, sie Alfons zuzustecken. Der muss nun das Gegenmittel in den "Fürstenhof" schmuggeln – doch wie? Werner veranlasst ein Video-Interview mit Natascha, in dem sie den Pharmakonzern anklagt und zum Einlenken auffordert. Julius hat unterdessen die rettende Idee und schmuggelt das Gegenmittel ins Hotel. Michael könnte Alexander das Mittel nun geben. Aber er gibt Charlotte und Werner zu bedenken: Das Gegenmittel ist völlig unerprobt und könnte Alexander im schlimmsten Fall umbringen. Werner und Charlotte stehen vor einer Entscheidung über Leben oder Tod. Werner sorgt dafür, dass Michael Alexander das Gegenmittel verabreicht. Charlotte und Werner wachen an Alexanders Bett. Als die Nacht vorüber ist, wird klar: Das Mittel hat angeschlagen, Alexander wird die Infektion überleben! Pachmeyer hebt die Quarantäne wieder auf. Alexander wird ins Krankenhaus gebracht, wo auch Nils und Elena sich wiedersehen. Natascha will, dass die ganze Welt erfährt, was für eine Heldin Marlene ist – aber Marlene möchte keinen Rummel um ihre Person. Bei Alexanders Abschied stellt sich heraus, dass Werner und Charlotte Hochzeitstag haben. Beide werden von Erinnerungen an ihre Ehe heimgesucht. Derweil teilt Alexander aus Brüssel mit, dass sie erneut Großeltern geworden sind. Julius missfällt, wie innig Charlotte und Werner miteinander umgehen, und Doris versteht es, seine Eifersucht zu schüren. In der Nacht hat Charlotte einen sentimentalen Traum. In Folge 1646 heiraten Doris und Werner. Um die Hochzeit nicht zu ruinieren, billigt Doris Konstantins Glück mit Natascha und zementiert ihr eigenes Liebesglück mit Werner. Auch Werner ist zufrieden, da er sich bald wieder im Besitz der "Fürstenhof"-Anteile wähnt und so geben sie sich das Jawort in der Kapelle. Doch er hat die Rechnung ohne André gemacht, der, enttäuscht von Sabrinas falschem Spiel, mit zweideutigen Äußerungen einen Streit zwischen Doris und Natascha entfacht. Natascha behauptet frech, dass Doris nur Werners zweite Wahl ist. In Folge 1663 will Doris Selbstmord begehen. Doris' Verschwinden bleibt zunächst unbemerkt. Doch dann findet Werner durch Zufall Doris bewusstlos auf einem der Gästezimmer. Er zögert zunächst ihr zu helfen, da durch Doris' Tod all seine Probleme gelöst wären, doch letztlich siegt sein Gewissen. Im Krankenhaus erfährt sie, dass Werner sie gerettet hat und glaubt somit, dass Werner sie immer noch liebt. Konstantin macht sich große Vorwürfe, durch seine Härte einen Teil zum Selbstmordversuch seiner Mutter beigetragen zu haben. Staffel 10 und Staffel 11 In Folge 2091 kommt Poppy Saalfeld (damals Schweitzer) an den Fürstenhof welche für einen Junggesellenabschied strippt. Werner ist sofort verzaubert von ihr und später werden sie sogar ein Paar und heiraten. Doch später stirbt Poppy bei einer Kreuzfahrt, als ihr eine Kokosnuss auf den Kopf fiel. Staffel 12 Werner findet die bewusstlose Charlotte in einer Schlucht, die von Beatrice aus Eifersucht wegen Friedrich einen Abhang hinunter gestoßen wurde. Werner kommt gerade noch rechtzeitig und kann sie retten. Im Krankenhaus kommt Charlotte, nach einer kurzen Bewusstlosigkeit wieder zu sich und glaubt 30 Jahre jünger und noch mit Werner verheiratet zu sein. Am Anfang spielen Werner und alle anderen Personen dabei mit und wollen Charlotte schützen, in dem sie ihr die Wahrheit über ihren angeblichen Selbstmordversuch verschweigen. Charlotte versucht sich wieder zu erinnern, doch ihr Gedächtnis kehrt nicht zurück. Auch Robert, der seine Eltern Charlotte und Werner besucht kann ihr dabei nicht helfen. In der Zwischenzeit fängt Werner eine Affäre mit Susan an auf die Charlotte eifersüchtig reagiert, weil sie Werner immer noch liebt. Charlotte bedeutet Werner immer noch sehr viel, aber er möchte trotzdem keinen Neuanfang mit ihr, weil er sich sicher ist, dass wenn Charlotte ihr Gedächtnis nicht verloren hätte, würde sie mit ihm auch nicht mehr zusammen sein wollen. Deshalb beschließen die beiden nur Freunde zu sein. Werner erfährt von Susan das William Newcombe sein Sohn ist. Werner will dies unbedingt vor Charlotte geheim halten, weil er glaubt das Charlotte die Neuigkeiten nicht gut aufnehmen würde. Werner begleitet Charlotte auf die Hochzeit von Clara und Adrian. Dort verliebt er sich wieder in Charlotte und macht ihr am selben Abend ein Liebesgeständnis. Werner wollte Champagner holen und traf auf Susan die ihn küsste. Charlotte bekam das mit und sofort kehrten ihre Erinnerungen zurück. Sie konfrontiert Werner mit ihrem Wissen, doch er versichtet ihr das Susan ihn überumpelt hat und er nichts von ihr will, weil er nur Charlotte liebt. Diese kann ihm in dem Moment nicht glauben, weil sie sich wieder an alles erinnern kann und wieder weiß wie er früher gewesen ist. Werner verspricht ihr etwas später sie nie wieder anzulügen und gesteht ihr, dass William sein Sohn ist. Charlotte nimmt die Neuigkeiten postiv auf. Sie weiß aber immer noch nicht wie es mit ihr und Werner weiter gehen soll. Charlotte liebt Werner zwar wieder, aber Susan ist immer noch für sie im Spiel. Zufällig bekommt Charlotte ein Gespräch zwischen Werner und Susan mit, in dem Werner zu ihr sagt, dass Charlotte die Frau seines Lebens ist und er sich nichts mehr wünscht, als das sie zu ihm zurückkehrt. Charlotte ist sehr gerührt und gibt Werner noch eine Chance. Die beiden werden wieder ein Paar. Staffel 13 Werner hat ein dunkles Geheimnis das er vor Charlotte geheim halten muss, weil er Angst hat das sie sich von ihm trennt wenn er ihr die Wahrheit sagt. Susan hört zufällig ein Gespräch zwischen Werner und Andre mit bei dem sie erfährt das Werner von Adrians Vater einem Auftragskiller, Schweigegeld angenommen hat. Susan konfroniert Werner damit und erpresst ihn, falls er William je verraten sollte, dass er sein Vater ist, wird sie Charlotte alles erzählen. Werner geht darauf ein, weil er Angst hat Charlotte zu verlieren. Doch William findet durch Rebecca heraus, dass Werner sein Vater ist. Deshalb muss Werner Susan zuvor kommen und berichtet Charlotte von seiner Tat. Daraufhin kommt es zwischen den beiden zum Streit, weil Charlotte nicht nachvollziehen kann, dass Werner sich sein Schweigen erkauft hat. Erst durch ein Gespräch mit Alfons kann sie die Vergangenheit hinter sich lassen und verzeiht Werner. Wenig später taucht der Ehemann von der toten Barbara von Heidenberg am Fürstenhof auf um ihren letzten Willen zu erfüllen und hetzt Werner und Friedrich gegen einander auf, damit sie den jemals anderen mit einem Gift umbringen für 10 Millionen Euro. Außerdem manipuliert Barbaras Mann Diego Alvarez die Bremsen an Friedrichs Auto mit dem Charlotte später einen Unfall hat. Im Krankenhaus weiht Werner Charlotte endlich in Barbaras letzten Willen ein. Alvarez schiebt Werner eine Zange mit Bremsflüssigkeit unter. Diesen Beweis findet Charlotte später in der Wohnung und glaubt Werner wollte Friedrich umbringen. Doch Werner kann Charlotte später doch noch von seiner Unschuld überzeugen und sie können Barbaras Mann wieder los werden. In dem sich Werner, Friedrich und Beatrice zusammen schließen und einen Plan schmieden, bei dem Werner seinen Tod vortäuscht, damit es so aussieht als ob Beatrice ihn vergiftet hat. Doch Alvarez durchschaut den Plan und entführt Beatrice und Friedrich und zwingt die beiden sich gegenseitig umzubringen. Doch Werner kann die beiden mithilfe der Polizei befreien. Eines Tages taucht am Fürstenhof Charlottes ehemaliges Kindermädchen Christine auf und erzählt ihr, dass Charlotte einen Bruder namens Gottfried hat von dem sie nichts weiß. Charlotte fährt nach Lübeck und findet ihren Bruder. Gottfried besucht sie am Fürstenhof und er kommt wieder mit seiner großen Liebe Christine zusammen. Etwas später taucht Gottfrieds Sohn Christoph auf und will das Hotel an sich reißen bzw.es wieder komplett in den Besitz der Familie Saalfeld überführen. Doch Charlotte und Werner bieten Christoph (neuer Anteilseigner) die Stirn. Doch trotzdem haben die drei ein schwieriges Verhältnis zueinander. In Folge 2753 macht Werner Charlotte einen Heiratsantrag, welchen sie überglücklich annimmt. Von nun an sind die beiden verlobt. In Folge 2791 heiraten Werner und Charlotte, weswegen auch Eva und Robert aus Verona angereist sind. Staffel 14 Am Fürstenhof passiert ein Mord. Beatrice Stahl wird umgebracht. Der Täter ist noch unbekannt. Derweil muss Werner mitansehen wie seine Frau Charlotte verhaftet wird und in U-Haft kommt, weil sie kurz davor von Beatrice in einem Streit die Wahrheit über ihren Sturz in die Schlucht erfahren hat. Werner versucht alles um die Unschuld seiner Frau zu beweisen. Bei den Nachforschungen erleidet Werner sogar einen Herzinfakt, von dem er sich schnell wieder erholt. Gemeinsam mit Viktor Saalfeld gelingt es Werner mit anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten und falschen Fährten, den Täter ausfindig zu machen. Als Werner herausfindet, dass Susan Beatrice umgebracht hat, täuscht er Susan und spielt ihr die große Liebe vor, um ihr so ein Mordgeständnis zu entlocken, damit Charlottes Unschuld bewiesen werden kann. Als Werner sie in die Enge treibt, flippt Susan aus und nimmt Alicia Lindbergh als Geisel. Beim Befreiungsversuch von Viktor und Boris, schießt sie Boris an. Danach wird sie überwältigt und von der Polizei verhaftet. Susan gesteht den Mord an Beatrice und die Mordanklage gegen Charlotte wird fallen gelassen. Anschließend fährt Charlotte nach Tansania, um sich zu erholen. In Folge 2921 verlässt sie den Fürstenhof und lebt nun in Tansania. In Folge 3000 wird Werner 75 Jahre alt, jedoch schleicht sich Werner ohne Handy und Herztabletten morgens aus dem Hotel und macht eine schicksalhafte Begegnung mit seiner verstorbenen Frau Poppy Saalfeld. Er ahnt nicht dass seine Kinder: Moritz van Norden, Konstantin Riedmüller, Sandra Zastrow, William Newcombe, sein Stiefsohn Alexander Saalfeld sowie auch seine Schwiegertochter Marlene Riedmüller anreisen. Staffel 15 Werner hat weiterhin Querelen mit Christoph. Als Xenia versucht ihrem Ex-Mann einen Giftanschlag auf Tobias Saalfeld anzuhängen und dabei Robert zu einer Falschaussage überredet, unterstützt Werner dieses Vorhaben. Hintergrundwissen * Charlotte und Werners Lied war "My Way" von Frank Sinatra * Doris und Werners Lied war "Mi Buenos Aires querido" von Carlos Gardel Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 1 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 2 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 3 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 4 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 5 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 6 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 7 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 8 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 9 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 10 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 11 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 12 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 13 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 14 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 15 Kategorie:Charaktere aus einem Hintergrundroman Kategorie:Familie Saalfeld Kategorie:Familie Konopka Kategorie:Familie Hofer Kategorie:Familie Schweitzer Kategorie:Besitzer des Fürstenhofs Kategorie:Bürgermeister